Break Through
by write.your.feelings
Summary: Frazel smut. (full summary inside)


**Break Through**

_a Frazel fic_

**Summary: I realized that Hazel and Frank become real badass and unafraid of things from gods to relationships in The Blood of Olympus; here's my story of how I imagine it turned out that way.**

Hazel Levesque had always been known as a timid, innocent and quite boring girl among both Greeks and Romans. Hazel followed the rules, paid attention and did her job. When she had started dating Frank, there was an unspoken agreement that they were the most innocent couple on the Argo II. Hazel and Frank didn't deny it, either. They were too embarrassed to hold hands yet alone kiss in front of the crew like Percy and Annabeth had done so many times before.

But things change. _Oh_, how things can change.

The war was right around the corner and tension was stretched through the Argo II so tightly Hazel wanted to cut it with a chainsaw. The seven demigods silently worried about the Athena Parthenos, the camps, their friends, the prophecy and the fate of the world as they bit their lips and ran their fingers through their hair. No one had to say anything because they were all on the same page.

Hazel was in her bunker, jiggling her leg and worriedly staring at the constellations spread across her ceiling. It was late and the moon shone through her curtains. The scene of her standing up to Hecate played through her mind. She had felt a surge of adrenaline and energy, as if anything were possible. Hazel wished she could feel like that all the time. Being the youngest on the ship wasn't easy. Her friends underestimated her and thought of her as a child. Hazel silently fumed.

"Hey," a shy voice sounded from Hazel's doorway. "Mind if I join you?" Frank, Hazel sighed and patted the soft cushion next to her.

"Not at all," she replied, "How're you doing?"

Frank shrugged, "I'm holding up."

Hazel tried not to stare at him too provocatively. After Mars's blessing, Hazel often caught herself staring at Frank's strong arms and toned stomach. It was humiliating. She focused on his face, instead. His deep set brown eyes and defined jaw, she desperately wanted to attach her lips to his neck and -

Hazel caught herself. She turned her head so Frank wouldn't see her blush. _We're too young for that,_ she told herself and fanned her face, _besides, he doesn't think about our relationship that way. _ She turned back to Frank, who had a questioning look on his face.

"Hm?" Hazel gulped.

"I said, how're _you _doing?" Frank repeated. Hazel hadn't even heard him the first time.

"Oh, _me_," she stammered, "I'm well. You know, the world's ending and all but I'm fine."

"Yeah," Frank trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck. His muscles flexed.

Hazel swooned. Silence stretched between them.

"I um," Hazel broke the awkward pause. "I'm glad Percy and Annabeth are back. The more soldiers we have the better. I missed them."

"Me too." Frank agreed, "They're uh, you know what never mind."

Frank was going to say that Percy and Annabeth were a great couple and that they loved each other beyond belief but he stopped himself. That would just make the conversation much more awkward than it needed to be. Frank wanted to wrap his arms around his girlfriend, kiss her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. But Hazel didn't think of their relationship that way. He resisted pulling her onto his lap and trailing his fingers down her spine and under her shirt and kissing her all over -

Frank clenched his jaw and cleared his throat. He'd always had a crush on Hazel but his imagination and desires had never led to this. His mind argued over what he truly wanted. He thanked the gods that his dad wasn't in his head at that moment, telling him to go for it, and, knowing his dad, fuck her brains out.

Frank wanted to have a relationship like Percy and Annabeth, where Hazel would sit on his lap and run her fingers through his hair and he would smile and try not to jizz in his pants. It was no doubt that Percy and Annabeth were fucking each other, either. Frank had blushed at the thought at first but gradually grew jealous that he and Hazel couldn't share the same bond. _You're too young! _ he scolded himself, _Think of the consequences!_

Frank's hormones thought otherwise. Late at night, he sat in bed, desperately trying not to think about Hazel on top of him, moaning his name and digging her nails into his back. He ached for the feeling of her soft skin against his and her dark curls and slick tongue sweeping over his body, touching areas he didn't dare think about in public.

And now she was here beside him. She was sitting so close to him that he prayed to the gods that she couldn't hear his disgusting thoughts out loud.

Hazel pressed her lips together and hoped that Frank couldn't tell that she was thinking about his strong hands rubbing her all over and his cock so close to her -

"Hey, guys?" Jason peeked his head through the door, causing both Hazel and Frank to jump and turn scarlet. Jason cleared his throat and waved his hand in a dismissing gesture. "You know what? Forget I was ever here." He turned away smiling.

A moment passes before Frank coughed, "So. Um, this is awkward."

Hazel huffed. You have no idea, she thought.

Hazel flashed back to an overheard conversation from Piper and Annabeth:

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth exclaimed in a hushed voice, "You two really did it?"

"I know!" Piper whispered back, "He was so damn good at it, too. He really surprised me."

"Tell me all about it, was it everything you dreamed it would be?" Annabeth mocked.

"Shut up, you bitch," Piper giggled, "And yes. Yes it was. I still get goose bumps thinking about it. The way he said my name and the look on his face when he came."

"That good?"

"Fuck, yes! Oh, and the way he cursed. He has the mouth of a sailor in bed. Excuse me, I think I need to change my pants."

"You're such a slut. How were you, though?"

"Hopefully good enough. You think he enjoyed it?"

"By the way you're describing it, I think he enjoyed it a little _too _much."

Piper blushed and ducked her head, "I'm really glad we did it. We've been waiting for so long, now, and I feel so much closer to him."

"I felt the same way when Percy and I did it. C'mon, let's talk in further detail in my room."

The girls ran off in a fit of giggles.

Hazel licked her lips. She wanted to be closer with Frank. She wanted to feel connected him. She _wanted _him. But she was nervous. She had no idea what she was doing. Yeah, she knew how sex worked but she didn't know the first thing about pleasure.

Frank shuffled his feet and remembered a conversation he'd overheard of Percy and Jason. Jason was whispering to Percy about having sex with Piper. He'd said that she was amazing and had exclaimed how much he loved her. Percy continued the conversation with vivid detail of his first, second and third time with Annabeth.

Hazel broke the silence, "Frank?" she croaked and cleared her throat. Remember the bravery you felt while facing Hecate. Remember the power. "Do you ever think about sex?"

Frank blushed almost as deeply as Hazel. He nodded and muttered, "Yeah. Yeah, sometimes."

"Um, I do, too. You know, Percy and Annabeth have done it. So have Piper and Jason."

"Yeah, I know. I kind of overheard a conversation..."

"Me too! I mean, yeah, me too."

"So, um, do you like ever think about us that way?"

"Yes. I do. Do you?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"So, should we, I don't know, try it out and see where it takes us?"

"Like actual sex?"

"Only if you want to!"

"Yeah. I mean, I guess we could try it. Would you want to?" Frank felt uneasy bringing up Hazel's age. Then again, he figured that she was strong and independent enough to make her own choices.

"I really would like that."

"It's just that, I don't have a . . . you know . . . a condom." Frank blushed.

"Me either."

"I could go ask Percy." Frank wondered what Percy would say.

"If you feel like it, go ahead."

Frank unsteadily got up. "I'll be right back." he announced and Hazel wrung her wrists.

Down the hall, he knocked on Percy's door. Angry whispering came from the other side and several seconds later, Percy appeared, his hair a mess and shirt collar stretched out.

"Oh," he nodded, "What's up, Frank?"

"Sorry! I'll go if you're - uh - busy."

"No worries. We were just hanging out. Come in, come in."

Frank uneasily stepped inside. Annabeth was on Percy's bed, thankfully fully clothed, and reading a large book about architecture.

"Hi, Frank." she greeted him but her eyebrows were knit together.

"Um, hello. Listen Percy," his voice dropped down to a whisper, "I need a favor."

"Anything for you, Zhang."

"It's uh, really personal." his eyes darted to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, Frank and I are going to go take a little walk."

Annabeth muttered something incomprehensible. The boys left.

"So, Zhang, what's up?"

"This is really personal and kind of embarrassing. Hazel and I are kind of going to _do it."_

Percy's jaw dropped, "Really? Wow, I really never took you two for the type to do that stuff."

"Yeah, well, we are. And I sort of need a condom."

"No worries," Percy winked, "Boy's bathroom, third drawer on the right. Good luck."

"Thanks." Frank said and Percy frowned.

"Listen, man. I can tell that you're nervous. Don't be. If you and Hazel truly love each other, it'll all be perfectly fine. And dude, you guys definitely have a thing. It doesn't have to be tonight, either. It took me and Annabeth years to finally do it. And we're older than you guys. Just relax and stop by any time if you have questions about anything."

"Thank you, Percy." Frank nodded.

"You go, Zhang."

"And uh, if you could, let's keep this a secret between you and me."

Percy winked and shut the door to his room.

Frank and Hazel were sitting on Hazel's bed again. Both of their stomachs were filled with butterflies and churned.

"Are you ready to do this?" Hazel asked, her voice strong and confident.

"I love you, Hazel."

"I love you, too, Frank."

They leaned in together for a kiss and melted into each other. Frank wrapped his arms around her waist and Hazel tangled her fingers in his hair. Frank snaked his hands up her shirt and cupped her breasts in his hands. Hazel moaned into his mouth as he rubbed and squeezed. Frank felt his pants tighten around the crotch area and tried his best not to be embarrassed at how quickly he was turned on. Hazel was now sitting on Frank's lap.

Hazel scooted away from Frank to pop open the button on his pants. She slowly undid the zipper and gingerly touched the lightly clothed flesh that was underneath. Frank gritted his teeth and made a strangled sound. Hazel ran her fingers along the hem of Frank's shirt before pulling it over his head. She tossed it to the floor as Frank took off her shirt.

Frank leaned back so Hazel was on top of him before rolling over so she was on the bottom. He breathed down her stomach and licked above the rim of her jeans. Hazel looked down to see Frank, powerful yet adorable, unzipping her pants in the light of the glowing stars on her ceiling. He pulled her jeans off and prowled up to shower her neck with kisses and nips. Hazel moaned again and clung to the sheets.

Frank must've kissed every inch of her body. "I've been waiting to do this for a long time," he admitted, "I love you so much." He pulled away and bit her ear. Hazel would've said it to him but she was concentrating on not floating away.

Frank unhooked her bra, surprising Hazel, and attached his mouth to her breast and began sucking while kneading the other. He swapped sides and worked each breast as much as he could before gripping her by the hips and kissing her so well Hazel's heart liquefied. His tongue swirled and his lips puckered, the kiss was the perfect kind of sloppy. He pulled away to start another project when Hazel grunted.

"Stop." she ordered, "It's your turn."

Frank obliged and rolled onto his back. Hazel yanked his khakis off and straddled him over his boxers. Leaning forward, she kissed under his jaw until she found a spot that drove him crazy. He breathed heavily and grabbed fistfuls of blankets. Hazel swiveled her hips and Frank bucked upwards. She placed both of her hands on each of his shoulders and held him down. She knew that he could push her off if he wanted to but she liked pretending she was in control.

Frank began to whimper as Hazel slid off his groin and onto his thighs to paw his throbbing member. She stuck two fingers on either side of his boxers and slowly pulled them off. Hazel tried hard not to stare at Frank's cock. She had over seen one that wasn't a cartoon in a cheesy health video. She bent over and her hot breath made Frank shudder. She wrapped her lips around his cock and went as deep as she could without gagging. She went up and down and up and down, sucking a bit at the top and letting her tongue slide on the way down.

Hazel kept up the act for a good minute or two before Frank, hands clinging to the sheets for dear life, came into her mouth. Hazel swallowed and crawled up meet Frank's face.

"Hazel," he croaked, "You're fucking amazing."

Hazel was surprised at how much him cursing turned her on, "Why thank you." she purred.

"Let me return the favor."

Frank flipped Hazel over and slid off the bed so he was on the floor and Hazel's legs were hanging off the bed. Frank could already feel his erection hardening once again. He gently took Hazel's underpants off, the soft cotton sliding down easily.

Hazel clenched her jaw in anticipation as Frank breathed on her V. She almost bit her lip clean through when Frank performed the first ginger lick. She whimpered and put a pillow over her face. Frank continued licking and swirling his tongue around in no steady rhythm, which drove Hazel crazy. Frank closed his eyes and tried not to come again. The muffled sound of Hazel grunting and screaming, _"Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods." _was enough to set him over the edge. Luckily, Hazel came before Frank could jizz onto the floor.

Hazel flung the pillow off her face, her hair sticking up in all directions and her face flushed. "I don't know what to say." she rasped, "I have nothing to compare that to but dang, Zhang."

Frank licked his lips and crawled back onto the bed, "Thank you, Hazel. I really didn't know what I was doing so that's reassuring."

Hazel laughed, the sound was crisp and sweet. They laid there for a moment, Frank's arm wrapped around Hazel and Hazel gently running her fingers up and down Frank's stomach, dangerously close to his still erect dick.

"So, Hazel." Frank cautiously began, "Are we still going to actually do it?"

Hazel smirked, "I don't see why not. And, Frank?"

Frank turned his head and gazed at her thoughtfully.

"I just want you to know how much more comfortable I feel with you right now."

"I feel the same way, Levesque." Frank kissed her.

Hazel moaned and Frank paused for a split second.

"You like being called _Levesque_?" he purred while trailing his tongue over her nipples and clawing her back with his hands.

Hazel moaned again and Frank muttered, _"Levesque, Levesque, Levesque." _over and over as he pleasured her. His gravelly voice and Hazel's sweet moans were a perfect mix. Frank's member twitched with anticipation and Hazel forgot about ever feeling embarrassed as she snatched the condom off the table to put it on Frank. She ripped it open with her teeth and pushed Frank so they were both sitting up. She rolled it over to find that it didn't fit.

"What the fuck?" Frank withdrew at the realization that the condom was too small.

"I'll get another." Hazel jumped in, "You should stay here. Where were they?"

Frank told her and Hazel swiftly wrapped a blanket around herself and exited the room, "Don't have any fun without me." she demanded.

The hall had small lights dotting the perimeter and cast a yellow glow on Hazel's face. She darted into the bathroom and quickly grabbed another condom, this one in a bigger size, when she bumped into Piper. Both demigods looked as if they were going to scream.

Piper looked as if she were about to say something when she caught herself, "You go, Hazel." Piper grabbed a condom and exited the bathroom. Hazel waited a few beats until she heard a door close before heading back to her room.

This time, the condom fit and beauty laid under the beast, waiting.

"Are you sure about this?" Frank asked.

"Please don't treat me like a child."

Frank entered her. At first, there was pain. But then it subsided as Frank's cock hit deep inside her. Hazel let out a moan. Frank seemed to be trying extremely hard not to come first or crush Hazel. Hazel wrapped tight around him made him shiver and moan with unbearable pleasure. The inside of her was slick and warm and Hazel's nails, drawing blood on his back were hard to ignore.

Their pace was slow. One and two and one and two. In and out and in and out. Hazel wrapped her legs around Frank's waist and helped with the motions. She needed him deeper and deeper. Her heels dug into his back. Frank couldn't keep himself quiet. He moaned and grunted uncontrollably. Hazel was no better.

Hazel cursed the whole time. "Oh my_ fucking _gods, Zhang. Oh shit, oh shit, _oh __**shit**_. Please _harder_, harder._ Fuck, _I need you deeper!" She said this through moans and gritted teeth. It took all of Frank's willpower not to come first between the cursing and rotating of Hazel's hips. Her curly hair smelled like baby powder and lemons. Her skin was soft and beautiful. Her golden eyes fluttered open and closed as she climaxed. Both Frank and Hazel came at the same time as Hazel screamed "_FUCK_" into a pillow she had quickly grabbed.

They collapsed and panted. It was a full minute before either of them spoke.

"Wow." Hazel breathed.

"No shit, wow. "Frank seconded.

"You - you don't think that this was a mistake, do you?"

"It can't be a mistake if I'm basing it on how fucking awesome I feel right now."

"Good. And if it was a mistake, it's the best one I've ever made.


End file.
